The Dark Horse
LOGO.jpg Overview Ultima 02.jpg Ultima.jpg Ultima 01.jpg Ultima 03.jpg Ultima 04.jpg The Dark Horse is a specially handpicked team created by The Pallas himself. They are a specific squad of a few handful of Galactic Overwatch Fighters who are put together to find and fix omniversal problems likely to affect the safety of the larger universe. These individuals have done what most in the universe cannot say. They have actually met and spoke with The Pallas on a one on one approach because this team is very specific to the needs of the universe. The Galactic Overwatch and its many divisions police the entire universe but they are that, police. Their actions are to stop crimes as they happen and protect the universe from themselves. The Dark Horse members of the Galactic Overwatch are tasked with stopping universal threats that would endanger the entire universe as a whole. Similar to the Alpha-Dogs who fight the much larger threats, the difference bwteen the two teams are that The Dark Horse are always constantly deployed. Unlike The Alpha-Dogs, this team is constantly scouring the universe for threats that need their attention. The Dark Horse function as their own unit within The Galactic Overwatch. They answer only to The Pallas, superseding The Magus and his control over The Galactic Overwatch. This allows the team the freedom to hunt down their own targets and stop the threats they feel are the more important cases. Alpha Dogs follow orders, Dark Horse make their own. History of The Squad The first member to be reached for services was Wade Davis. In his time with The Galactic overwatch, no one had stamped their name harder than Wade Davis. He is one of the most powerful strength users in the universe because of his Eterian bloodline. Because of his overall strength and ability to lead people with his intimidation and strong iron will, The Pallas selected him to be the leader of The Dark Horse. Wade has never had trouble with killing when necessary and he has the strength to take on any being within the universe because of his abilities; he seemed the perfect candidate for this. From the first recruitment of Wade Davis the two of them worked together to find the remaining handful of fighters that Wade felt he could work with best. Heralds.jpg Heralds 1.jpg This started with the easy find of Wade's mate, Shina Xiaofang. Shina is a powerful Dragoon warrior from the royal line. Wade speaks highly of her as a fighter and even coins her as one of the few people to fight him and actually live. That list is very short with them all actually coming from Planet Earth. (Kin, Connor, and Dez.) Because of their relationship together Wade wouldn't take the job if he couldn't bring Shina along for the ride. Because of her physiology and the manipulations she does have, The Pallas saw no objection in the first member being the fiery redhead. Shina 2.jpg The second to be welcomed into the Dark Horse squad is someone that Wade has worked with previously in his time as an Agent of The Universe. The Arbiter Cthutlu comes from a very experienced military background. He has worked in the Galactic Overwatch for more than twenty Earth years. Wade sought to add Cthutlu onto the squad because he has a very talented military mindset. He comes with much more experience in this type of warfare and can act as their tactician to see them back alive after every mission. It also helps that Cthutlu comes from a very powerful alien race known as the Kravarians. With the power set that Cthutlu has, he is a stealth asset that can make or break an entire mission. In his time Cthutlu has been able to topple entire governments that planets have in a single night because of his abilities to be as stealthy as the shadows themselves. Knowing full well the capabilities the Kravarian brings to the table, Wade was able to get his second pick of the dream team draft. Cthutlu 2.jpg The next draft pick came in the form of another female. Having been an Omega Knight for a few years Wade was able to work with many different races of beings and many different power sets to be seen. One that always stood out to him was the power that Evangeline Al'Sahar could wield. The heroine comes from an Amazonian style race where females are raised for the sole purpose of fighting in wars. Wade has always had an eye for people who could challenge his own strength or have similar personalities to him. This is why he and Shina have such a successful marriage. Evangeline has the ability to wield the Cosmic energies of the Universe, allowing her to have limitless potential of what she can and cannot do. From her years of training she has been able to defeat tyrants and emperors of planets that have never dared to be rescued by anything less than a battalion of All Seeing Eyes. She adds a more ranged power set to even out Shina and Wade's more hand to hand style of combat. a42bbc733335c70b0d14c7b73d885708.jpg The last entry into the team is one that Wade had no control over. This wild card is an unknown to both Wade and the entire Galactic overwatch. It seems that The Pallas had a specific knowledge of this new species and he is now using this member to test their capabilities in this military style of combat. Surprisingly enough Wade was baffled when he finally met the recruit in question. The Pallas explained that her abilities will lead to surprise him and that he will be begging to keep her on his team. Quinn is a young Tanarian from a planet that The Pallas still keeps as a secret. Coming along with her is her trusty BattleTank that she likes to call, "The Pinky." 77c4acc63d766508500ddb05daf8ec71.jpg Bios Wade Davis Wade11.png Wade10.jpg Wade is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Underneath it all, Wade is a very ripped muscular male. Though when he gets into his fighting moods, his muscle mass increases greatly depending on how far he pushes himself. He is most noted by the bright blonde hair of his. Being a blonde haired male and blue eyes, he stands out quite a bit in just how bright those two features are. After training with his father Calamitus for over six years, Wade's body has been given a large amount of scars around his entire body. There is also one large scar that goes down his right eye, given to him by his father himself. Over his left shoulder all the way to his ribs is an Eterian symbol for leadership in the form of a tattoo. This had been a gift from his father during the final weeks of his time with him. Wade Davis' skin is harder than titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can only be cut by high durable metals though extreme force is needed. He can withstand up to megaton impacts or blasts of 500,000 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. He can withstand impacts from super humans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. Wade can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of his body, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. Wade seems to be immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is almost completely immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Despite his near invulnerability, it is possible for Wade to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. For example, when Wade got his Skin tested it shows how none of the internal organs were even moved by the impact of the grenade. It’s as if the outer skin acts more like a metallic wall that keeps the impact from going inward to his body. This explains why Wade’s body never gives out on him and why his internal organs are never damaged; they physically never feel anything. Even his bone structure remained unmoved as the outer skin took the impact with ease. The skin actually reacts to the impacts of powerful rounds of ammunition and dispels the impact away from his body while continuing to show the powerful durability that comes with his body. Wade’s body held up against the power of the Javelin. But the explosive shockwave and eruption of shrapnel that had sent Wade’s body flying. Wade is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. Wade's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. Along with his unbreakable skin, Wade's prominent ability appears in his strength. Being able to lift over twenty tons of weight with ease, his strength almost seems to be never ending. This is also in relation to his physical body that allows him to be as strong as he is. Born with immense strength, even someone with supernatural strength would be limited by their physical body. But because Wade's physical body is almost unbreakable due to the nature of his skin, muscles, tissue and bones; his body continues to allow him to reach feats that seem impossible for a normal human. Because his body never "quits" on him, he continues to show how far his strength allows him to go. Wade is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. Wade can crush and/or deform objects around them simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power are afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. Going along with Wade's un-measurable strength; the power of his attacks such as punching and kicking are directly related to the level of strength he can output. Being at a base level, his strength is enough to lift up a number of tons with ease and still be able to increase that number. Wade's punches can end an entire fight with just one punch depending on his level of anger. As it has been seen in recent episodes of Wade's unleashed anger, he has been able to do thinks that others have not been able to do. With a single punch Wade was able to create a large crater in the downtown streets of District 2 and blow out all of the windows on the entire block. Wade's punch was able to knock Kin out of his Half-Wolf form and even force Connor into using his healing factor after receiving a single kick from Wade. Wade's strength has also been seen to completely shatter skulls into little pieces of bone. This seen when Wade punched a weakened Billy Badass that caused his entire skull to shatter like a plate hitting the floor. Even with the effects of the healing factor Billy had received, his face did not heal properly and still made him look deformed like the guy from The Goonies. It has yet to be figured out if Wade has a limit to how hard he can hit. The only fighters who have been able to defend against and even survive Wade's strikes are people with Accelerated Healing Factors (Connor Ryoji, Vampire, Billy Badass, and Kin). Even those with Enhanced Durability and Strength have been put down by Wade's overall capabilities. Fighting someone like Rhino, before their one on one fight was interrupted; Wade was showing signs of being stronger and more durable than the Bio-enhanced warrior. Wade even has been seen to brush off hits from The Orders hired Assassin named, Breaker. It has yet to be seen if someone without a healing factor or equal durability can survive his strength. When on a date with Katsumi, Wade had to hold back his physical strength to leave her friend alive from one of his Thunderclaps. This shows that Wade can control his strength output when in his normal form. This is also proven when Wade allows the grunt machine gunner who tried to kill Katsumi to live. His punches also have been seen to have multiple after effects just by the power of these punches. Outside of the shockwaves, the punches and kicks also create a wind blast. This means that even when his punches miss or he stops them mid-way, the shockwave and wind is shot out like a cannon that can still give at most up to half of the initial strength that the punch would have given. Meaning if the punch could shatter someone's skull into a soft sand, the wind blast and shockwave would have enough power to shatter the bones of the skull without completely destroying the bone structure. Shina Xiaofang Shinaa.jpg Shinaaa.jpg The second eldest of Xanders children, she is the wiser one of the family as well as a fierce warrior. She is older than Yumi and Ayame, usually being the voice of reason to the women of her family and keeping up with the men to show the females aren't to be taken lightly. She is like a mother to her cousin Ayame and can knock some sense in to her when shes acting childish. She is close to her cousins and her brother, always telling others just how important family is especially in time of crisis. She is the first to accept Yumi in to the family with no issue and helps Ayame learn to love her half sister little by little. As a warrior on the battlefield though, such compassionate way of thinking is left behind and her barbarian persona comes in to play, becoming a blood thirsty warrior created of fire incarnate. She is a full blooded dragoon and as such because she is also a Xiaofang, her inability to understand human emotions leaves her sometimes saying things much too blunt or truthful with no filter and can lead to harm others without the intention of doing so. Being a Dragon in Human form, user's of the Dragon physiology. User's of this physiology, can take the shape or form of a Dragon, by transformation. Typiclaly dragons of this type have the ability to take on human form, and shape, but can still acess their latent abilities on a sized scale. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural nack of finding valubles. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of proetection. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and heat senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselvs. Cthutlu Cthutlu 1.jpg Cthutlu.jpg Cthutlu comes from a Kravarian background. The planet he comes from is filled with a hive mind species that mesomorphs from one queen. Each offspring that comes from the queen is a organism that grows from a larva oriented plasma. It takes decades for this plasma organism to grow into the full grown lifeform that is considered “adult” age for Kravarians. Their life cycle is similar to that of the human species. As children they attend school on how to control their grown, able to morph their bodies into the needs of the planet. The Kravarian government lives by a “predictive” nature. Every baby that is born by the queen is given a specific job that they will grow up to achieve. This is because of how Kravarians grow. If they focus on one lifestyle then their bug-like lifecycles will allow them to grow into the perfect form of what their job will entail. Those who are selected to be soldiers tend to have a much more masculine and monster like appearance while those who are highly educated and intellectuals have a more sleek and small body frame with elongated heads. Cthutlu had been bread from his early childhood years to be the perfect battle warrior. His abilities are second to none of the Kravarian kind. Through decades of training and working with the Galactic Overwatch he has been able to obtain abilities that are even unknown to The Kravarian people. One of their symbiote type abilities is that they can embody another living being and learn their biological structure to not only look like them but to also be able to mimic the power set that a person may have. This has given Cthutlu an edge over his time as a fighter because he has been able to learn the powers of thousands of different alien species. Where Kravarians succeed in being a powerhouse of warfighters is that they are always sneaky fighters. While then caught they have no problem in fighting hand to hand with any monster of the universe; their biology’s have always led them to have a more stealth and well thought out approach. It is rare for a Kravarian to lose that mentality and become a more wild animal, though that has been seen before with weaker Kravarians who cannot control the powers they obtain. Cthutlu stands as a marvel of war fighting capability and has shown little to no signs of losing control of his power. This may partly be due to the simple fact that he has been training and fighting for half a human century. Category:Intergalatic Category:PMC Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Category:The Unstoppable Wade Davis Category:Hot Rod Category:The Spirit of Helios Category:The Dark Horse